The Working Life 2: Reliving the Memories
by t2h2o2m2a2s
Summary: Hermione is pulled back to reality after losing her memory over a month ago. Slowly she discovers what happened in that month and where are Harry and Ron.
1. Something a little different

Ch 1 – Something a little different

Ch 1 – Something a little different

The sun was hot outside on this beautiful Thursday afternoon while Hermione Granger did her job or what she thought was her job as a dentist in her parents practice. Now although Hermione loved teeth there was just something missing in her life; something that she knew was just that little bit off, as if there should be more then just dentistry. For as much as she had always loved it as a girl she never really saw herself doing it for the dream got lost as she grew yet for the life of her she couldn't figure out WHY.

Hermione waved to her last patient, a little girl of four who just got her first cavity filled. "Now remember to brush every day," she said as the little girl nodded and she waved as she proudly clung to her new toothbrush.

Hermione grinned as she turned to the wall where the list of patience waiting folders hung. It was half full and Hermione sighed knowing that it meant that she most likely wouldn't be going home early tonight to get some much needed rest.

"Mr. Kaiser," Hermione said walking into the first room where she knew a man with his name should be waiting after being prepped by an underling.

"Hermione Jane Granger?" he asked and she saw he wasn't in the chair where he was suppose to be and her guard immediately went up although she didn't quite know why.

"You need to return to the chair if…"

The man turned on her pointing a stick in her direction as the door slammed shut and locked all by itself. A flash of what Hermione could only call a memory ripped threw her mind. A dark and dangerous place that was round and every time a door was closed a bright red X was burned into it. "Who are you?" Hermione demanded placing his chart on the tabling figuring that he probably wasn't here to get an exam.

"My name is Will Courtney and I work for the collection of lost memories department."

Another memory flew threw Hermione mind as she saw herself diving head first into a basin of what she could only describe as watery milk. "The department of what?"

"The Department Of Lost Memories," Will replied.

Hermione crossed her arms as he lowered his stick, "I still don't know what that is."

Will looked a little confused being told this was the brightest witch of her age but right at the moment she was acting dumber then a Muggle. "It's a section of the Ministry located on the third floor."

"The Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee," Hermione quoted as if reciting it from a book. A shock crossed her face as she had no idea why she said that but the moment she did she knew it was true.

"Yes," Will replied, "I'm here to recover a memory from you."

"But," Hermione was still confused but at that exact moment a pain surpassing anything she had ever felt before crossed her and she screamed out in pain as she feel to the ground. Her life, her entire life, came rushing back in a wave of excitement, like a dog to it's owner who has been away a very long time. "I'm… I'm…"

"A witch? Yes," Will replied. "I thought the rumours of your complete memory loss were fake although seeing your reaction now does make sense but you remember now? You remember everything?"

Hermione thought and yes she did remember everything and with a steady hand and strong mind she called, "Wand!" A stick came flying threw the air minutes later and she felt power running threw her like she only remembered feeling before when she was eleven and first touched this wand.

A firm knock came from the other side of the door, "Miss Granger? Are you alright? Why is the door locked?"

Hermione went to the door as Will removed the locking spell. "I just found out some bad new," she told the receptionist as she opened the door. "I have to leave for awhile; will you please tell my mother I'm fine and I'll call her when I get the chance?"

The receptionist nodded and looked over Hermione's shoulder toward Will and whispered, "Are you sure you alright?"

Hermione followed her gaze and nodded, "This is just someone from my… old job… um… so I have to go now so will you…"

"I'll be sure she gets your message as soon as she gets out of surgery. Be careful Dr. Granger."

Hermione closed the door and whispered, "Muffliato," and turned to Will, "how can I forget my life? My entire magical life! I didn't think there was spell strong enough to make one forget everything while keeping their mind!"

"It was discovered two year ago and the Death Eaters have been known to have used it on a few people but the good side of it is that it's effects can be reversed easily by spells and potions or as you saw in your case by a simple reminder of who they really are."

Hermione swore as she happily went threw all her joys and feelings of elation of being a witch but her moment of happiness was a bit stifled by why a member of the Ministry was at her job. My mother's job, she reminded herself quickly for she knew new the truth; she wasn't a dentist but an underling Auror in training. "Um… so what is a member… what are you doing here? I mean was it to help me remember who I am?"

Will sadly shook his head. "I actually came to recover a memory. The memory of what happened a month ago?"

Hermione thought, a month ago she was with Ron and Harry at the apartment they shared and, she gasped, for it was all fuzzy which meant the memory wasn't there or it was being blocked by something. "I can't… I mean… I don't remember!" This scared Hermione a lot for it meant she hadn't seen her two best friend one of whom she loved more then just a friend. "I don't remember," she nearly screamed in a panic, "RON… HARRY… what happened to them? Where…" but Will cut her off.

"We don't know! The last time we heard form either of you lot was a month ago. We received all of your resignations from Auror training so no one thought anything of it until Harry's godfather Remus came pocking around not believe for a moment that you lot went off to the Pocono's for a much needed vacation."

"The what?" Hermione frowned. "I'll explain on the way but we really do need to extract…"

Hermione nodded, "I'll meet you at the Ministry," and with a crack they were both gone.

"Now the Pocono's is where we were told you lot went," Will began as they took off speed walking toward the elevators, "and knowing what you went through during the final battle we figured you three deserved it but we soon found out that you weren't there yesterday when someone went to contact your mother and we saw you with her although they had said you didn't look quite like yourself. Later that day when Remus," Will held open the elevator doors allowing her to enter and pressed the button for floor three before quickly glancing around making absolutely sure they were alone continued. "Remus sealed our fears that we had lost you."

"Lost us?" Hermione turned to him as the doors slid open on their floor. "It makes it sound like…"

"I know what it sounds like and you are sorta right. The Ministry does like to keep an eye on you lot as well as a few others who fought in that battle as well as our Auror even those in training but when you… well… resigned we figured we'd back off a little after we saw you board the plane."

"You actually saw us bored a plane?"

Will nodded, "We figured we'd been suffocating you and since there was really no more true threat we'd let you be for awhile."

"Alright so we… or someone looking like us boarded a plan… then what?"

Will held open a door with giant gold letter on it reading DEPARTMENT OF LOST MEMORIES and Hermione hurriedly followed as he didn't say another word until they reached a pure black room with a single bowl like basin sitting atop a stone pillar right in the middle of an empty room. "Remus said he hadn't believed the letter after awhile and actually went to the Pocono's to look around and found no track of you lot or your magic. So then he came here."

"And you?" Hermione turned to the man as the door clicked behind them.

"And we did the first thing we could think of… go to your parents and we got lucky and found you right off the bat but we think your parent's minds were obliviated for they had no idea what we were talking about when we asked them what you had been doing since you resigned from Auror training."

"They didn't know what Aurors were? But I've told them all about…" Hermione knew that they had to have been for it was very important to them to know all about her and her work even though they couldn't really fully appreciate it they wanted to know their daughter. It was then that Hermione realized that she had just past guards, protective spelled barriers, and Will had put a silencing and unbreakable locking spell on the door. "Why are there so many protective measures being taken? The war is over and what's in this memory can't possibly be…"

Will cut her off, "Is it Miss Granger?"

"Hermione, please," she insisted, "and of course it is I saw…" but the way Will was looking at her made her start to doubt even what she KNEW happened.

"The loss of you and your friends were just the beginning of several strange and unexplainable things as of late and now," Will shrugged, "we just have no other explanation for it but…"

Hermione stopped him with a panicked look on her face, "Don't say it! I saw… I know what I saw… He… he's gone!!"

Will sighed, "Let's hope you are right but for now I'm being cautious until I find out what's in this memory."

"How do you know it's not… well gone?" Hermione wondered.

"It's my job to know," Will said, "plus we have to think positively right?" Hermione nodded with a little doubt in her mind. "All I need you to do is just relax, breath, and think about that fuzzy part of your memory and let me do the rest."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes and soon she felt the tip of Will's wand pressed lightly against her temple. He didn't remove it right away like normal when withdrawing a memory but placed his free hand against her forehead.

A pain began to build in her head and she bit her lip. "Cry out if you need to," Will said, "I know this can be painful but I'll make it as…"

With that word the pain was gone and she felt a strange amazing feeling starting to form around her head and the fuzziness began to slowly clear as he withdrew his wand from her temple and placed a silvery strand in the basin. "Shall we?"

Hermione couldn't believe he got it from her and eager to see what it contained nodded following close behind him as he dove into her memory.


	2. The Decent into truth

Ch 2 – The decent into truth

Ch 2 – The decent into truth

The fall into the basin was quick and the landing was smooth and as Hermione looked around she noticed they were in her apartment but she was alone not with Ron and Harry like she remembered.

"I had to get around a false memory charm to get this for they planted a memory of you with Harry and Ron in case you remembered who you really where you might not try and fight that charm... Merlin knows why though but his is what I found under it all and hopefully it will give us some..." but Will was cut off as the memory Harry sprung to his feet as a high pitched evil laugh rang throughout the apartment.

"What was that?"

"What was what mate," memory Ron asked accepting the tea Hermione handed him but Harry blew them both off and Ron shrugged as Harry ran out the door. "The pressure must be getting to him."

"Hmmm," the memory Hermione said taking a sip of her tea, "I'll talk with Tonks today to see how long this doing pointless stuff goes on because I'm not sure I can do several months of applying posters to buildings and running around doing all the grunt stuff... we are Auror just like them plus we fought you know who... none of those top muckity muck can say that now can they? I..." but she was cut off by a swift knock on the door which Hermione went to get as Ron dug into his breakfast.

Moments later she returned with Luna in tow. "Wi Wuna," Ron said threw a mouthful of toast but Luna didn't reply as she sat on their loveseat and stared out the window and shook her head when Hermione offered her something to eat.

"Luna is there anything wrong," Hermione asked.

"Raxbird got your tongue," Ron teased.

"Hush Ron," Hermione said giving him a scolding look as Hermione went to sit next to Luna but before she could get there Luna stood suddenly.

"Petrificus Totalus," she shouted causing Ron to fall off his stool hitting the floor hard and the real Hermione was sure she heard his arm break.

"Luna," Hermione gasped but then noticed the vacant stare of Luna's eyes and a pang of terror ran threw her as she dodged for her abandoned wand which was sitting on the counter but Luna had learned a lot from the trio and being quick was one of them for before Hermione could even think 'Accio wand' she was laying on the floor of their living room staring up at the ceiling as Luna floated Ron over to lay next to her.

"Do you realize what you two have put me threw," evil words issued from Luna's mouth Hermione knew couldn't be hers for she had to be imperioused or something but she couldn't voice it. "Crucio," Luna said playing with Ron as she applied and lifted the curse from which he couldn't even scream as the real Hermione cried out for Luna to stop for she knew from first hand experience the pain Ron had to be feeling.

At this moment the door opened and Luna dropped a handful of instant darkness powder as the memory Harry walked in looking worried. "Run," the real Hermione could only yell as the scene played out to her horror. Luna had grabbed the first heavy object within her reach and clocked Harry over the head with a rolling pin before he even saw her and he feel with an equally sickening crunch as Luna laughed with pleasure.

Will pulled hard on Hermione as they excited the memory for she was crying and panicking enough that she was having trouble breathing. "Breath," Will ordered as he waved his wand toward the door which gave a loud click and swung open as he yelled, "I've found out what happened to them."

"She took them... I can't... she must have been..."

"Child you have to breath or you will end up in St. Mungo's."

Hermione grabbed Will's robes looked right into his eyes, "Luna wouldn't do that. What was wrong with her? Why..."

"Makes you think twice about saying the war is over doesn't it?" Will asked raising his eyebrows as about six other witches and wizards ran into the room.

"Where are they," someone asked.

"We don't know yet," Will said pulling Hermione off him, "but we at least know what happened to them and where to start looking. Roberts take Miss Granger back to..."

Hermione pushed off the wall she had leaned against for a moment to think, "No way! I'm going with yo..."

"No, Miss Granger you are going back to your mother who..."

"Listen here," Hermione got almost dark as she gritted her teeth, "I'm not the one who dropped the ball here... Harry is my BEST friend and Ron is just as good as my fiancé and I will be dammed if anyone is going to send me anywhere except to help look for them."

"But Miss..."

Hermione held up an angry hand stopping a scared woman in her tracks as she hissed, "I was fighting Voldemort and his groupies with both those boys before you even though about working here plus they would never sit home if I was the one missing so if you won't allow me to be part of your search I'll start one of my own. Now if you will excuse me... I'll be at Remus Lupin's," and with a crack she was gone.

A dumbfounded group looked at the place where she once stood and a man finally broke the silence, "I thought we had ward up to prevent people apparating in and out of here?"

Will stroked his brow, "We do... but if she's half as smart as they say she is she probably figured out a way around it although Janice check in with Remus just to make sure she's there and we don't have another victim of a snatching on our hands."


	3. The real Tragedy

Ch 3 – The real tragedy

Ch 3 – The real tragedy

It was evening on the day Hermione intruded on Lupin and his wife Nymphadora who everyone still called Tonks that didn't wish to be hexed back to the stone age and both were sitting speechlessly thinking after just hearing about the memory she had seen in the pensive. "I'm so sorry I was right," Lupin breathed as the fate of his missing godson began to weigh upon him.

"None of us could have foreseen this," Tonks assured her husband with a soft touch on his arm, "we've all had our guards down since well... what I'd like to know is what else happened that day."

Hermione looked over the top of her tea cup not quite understanding what she was talking about so Lupin explained. "A year ago someone discovered a way to recover memories that not even the person can remember... now although sometimes they are nothing more then sound but it has been an interesting thing to use especially on Death Eaters who say they were imperioused..."

"See," Tonks continued, "if you are imperioused your mind checks out allowing your body to just do what it's told but your ears continue to work as your brain continues to record what it hears."

Hermione understood, "So even though I was knocked out after the attack I should be able to..."

"Yep," Tonks smirked, "even sleeping you still can hear all around you," and for some reason Lupin blushed a little shoving her with his shoulder as she giggled a bit before as if forgetting Hermione was in the room she cleared her throat apologizing as she continued. "We can easily extract those sound memories because not many people know about them and you don't need a pensive to dive into to listen to them."

Hermione thought about it for less then a half second before saying, "How do we do it?"

Tonks got up and went to sit next to Hermione as Lupin set a clean tea cup in the middle of the table. "Just think back to the moments before you were knocked out and allow me to do the rest."

Hermione nodded and thought about the memory Will had just unlocked for her that was now back safely in her mind as it replayed every horrible detail Hermione couldn't help but choke as she watched Harry get clocked over the head before she fainted but just as that happened a pinkish bluish substance the consistency of air started coming from Tonks hand which was placed over Hermione's ear as she muttered something. When the hand was removed the smoke staid in her hand until Tonks pushed it into the cup and Lupin began prodding it with his wand.

Hermione watched with interest as the memories began to make noises like a radio and Lupin continued to prod it until it made sense. "They are ready?"

"Do you want us to leave," Tonks asked looking at Hermione who shook her head knowing that if she was going to get her friends back it would require help and an Auror would be a helpful asset and Lupin was a good fighter as well.

"Please," Hermione sniffed at the thought she just remembered, "I have... my parents don't ..." Tears filled her eyes for she couldn't go to anyone but these two people sitting here for the Order was disbanded and she didn't know where anyone was except them.

Tonks put a kind arm around her, "Your parent would want to be here if they could and I'm sure will be returned to their old selves as soon as someone can get to them but for now we need to know... if you are ready?" and with a flick of her wand the memory began to smoke and spill out onto the table forming shapes. Shapes with little definition but you could tell who they were none the less.

Hermione say herself, Ron, and Harry all lying on the floor with a shape that looked like Luna standing above them and from the looks of the smoke pooling around Harry's form he was bleeding a lot. The smoky Luna first pointed her wand at Ron and then at Harry as the real Hermione screamed out watched Sectumsempra hit both of them and pools begin to grow all around them.

Then the little Luna knelt down as if talking to something small, "It's finished! Remove the bodies while I wipe the Mudblood's memory."

Hermione sat like a stone as silent tears traced their way unbeknownst to her as she stared avidly at the little forms of Ron and Harry who were still gushing blood all over what she knew was their apartment floor.

Then another voice broke into the smoke. "It's done," wonderful.

"Umbridge," Hermione hissed as Lupin and Tonks watched the froglike toad woman walk into the smoke. "But you fool you can't let them die or our plans will be all for not. Now stop the bleed this instant or suffer his wrath."

"I told you to not use that spell," another voice yelled as Umbridge retrieved something from the floor.

"Severus I had to make it look good," Luna said as Snape began pouring potions down both men's throats and doing a complicated spell to stop the flow which made Hermione breath a little easier.

"I can never tell who's side he's really on," Lupin said watching the little Severus uncorking more potion.

"Maginess Totalum," Umbridge ordered to the wand she was holding and some multi-coloured smoke slowly slithered it's way from her wand into the other wand she had.

Tonks gasped, "That's the Magnessius curse... but no one outside the Auror's office is supposed to know..." She took a deep breath at the magnetism of this for this meant that they had a mole in the Auror's office.

"The what curse," Hermione wondered, "I've never..."

"You wouldn't," Tonks said as Lupin stopped the memory. "It was created completely by accident two months ago by an Auror and because of it's powers we took an oath of silence."

Hermione remembered swearing to something when she first became an Auror. "Was that the thing they added into the Aurors pledge... that whole whatever we hear or see we will not repeat unless to protect the Ministry?"

Tonks nodded as if thinking. "I wonder what they have planned?"

Just then four owls flew threw the window and landed among the frozen smoke hooting expectantly toward Lupin and Tonks who both reached forward to remove the owls' letters. Tonks took one and Lupin took three as his were the easiest to remove.

Hermione was quiet for a moment allowing them to read over their letters when finally it was torture and she had to know, "Who are they from?" The sudden change in volume startled the owls and they took flight leaving Lupin and Tonks with pale faces.

"This one," Lupin said holding out one that was addressed to him and Tonks, "is from Minerva voicing her concern for your safety."

"My safety?" Hermione wondered, "why..." but Tonks laid down a flier with Hermione's picture on it with the words MINISTRY'S MOST WANTED written across the top. "What?" Hermione gasped reading the bottom.

Today the apartment of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was raided and their blood found all over from an attack we have linked positively to Hermione Jane Granger who at the moment is in the wind. Luna Lovegood who just regained consciousness and is currently in St. Mungo's with serious injuries to her mind and body has allowed us to view her memories of that fateful evening.

Now although we can not show you such dark magic we were able to reconstruct by the blood patterns that she used a cutting curse which she then allowed the boys to bleed to death while she tortured Luna making her watch.

Luna Lovegood is currently unsure as to why one of her best friend would turn like that but she doesn't care to ask her either for the actions speak louder then words sometimes and Hermione Grangers said it all when she allowed the savoir of the wizarding world to lay on her floor and die.

We have done some digging and found out that Hermione has kept in touch with several known Death Eater over her time since he who must not be named fell and we think she was just bidding her time to disappear before completing her master's wishes.

Hermione was found living as a common Muggle but was discovered by a Ministry employee named William Courtney who has been very instrumental in leading us to her past where abouts although it seem Miss Granger does not limit her dark arts practices to just people she doesn't care about because he parents have had their memories modified to completely forget that their daughter is a witch.

Needless to say this hunt for the most blood thirsty woman next to Bellatrix Lestrange continues and we will bring you up to date information and for those of you who care as I know hundreds of you do the Weasley's have informed this news paper that they will be holding a memorial for their son and the Potter boy this Saturday at five pm at the Hogwarts graveyard.

Hermione had turned white as a ghost; she was a wanted for killing Harry Potter none the less. What was she going to do?

"You are not going to run," Lupin informed her as if reading her face.

"Bu... but..." Hermione stuttered and Tonks shook her head.

"Nothing good ever came from running. You will hide for now until we figure out what's going on and then when the time come you will fight for your very life." Hermione leaned into Tonks and began to cry knowing that Tonks was right for there was nothing not even coming out and showing the world her memories would make them believe her.

"This other letter is from Albus," Lupin said as Hermione wiped her eyes sitting up a little. "He says," he deciphered the cryptic message which had only three words, "Meeting tonight 8 p.m."

Tonks looked at the clock on the mantel it was 7:59 p.m. "And the other one," she asked watching Lupin open it and noticed it was addressed to Hermione who waved him on as he read it to her.

Hermione,

We love you

With love always,

Your parents

"That's... That's it's," Hermione wanted so much more but didn't have the time to even read the letter herself as the fire glowed green and small pops could be heard all around the room.


	4. The meeting of the Order

Ch 4 – The meeting of the Order

Ch 4 – The meeting of the Order

It was a hot Thursday evening when Lupin, Tonks watched the rest of the Order Of The Phoenix apparate or floo into their flat which had been given a lot of wards and things for Harry frequently staid there and although the war was over as Moody would say 'Constant Vigilance'.

But although Hermione knew she was safe here she was sure she felt Dementors near by for she was suddenly cold as ice, shaking, and with all these black cloaked people around her you couldn't convince her otherwise at the moment.

This state of unbelief was how Hermione staid until she felt a kind hand on her shoulder and a gentle voice speaking to her. "There, there," McGonagall said, softly. "Don't worry about a thing; we know you had nothing to do with Harry and Ron's disappearance. I mean if it hadn't been for you keeping those boys out of trouble all these years..."

"Minerva," Albus spoke stopping her rant of Hermione's heroism. "Now let's get this meeting called to Order."

Hermione stood and turned toward Mrs. Weasley who had of yet to talk with her. "Mrs. Weasley?" but Molly seemed to have ignored her or just not heard so Hermione raised her voice a little more repeating her call and finally Molly turned to look at her.

"Yes dear?" Mrs Weasley replied.

Hermione took a deep breath trying to sound confident but she failed as a few words fell from her mouth. "I was just wondering...you probably do but...are you sure you don't blame me for Ron's disappearance...I mean I would never do anything to hurt Ron or Harry."

The Order had stopped talking and looked from Hermione to Mrs Weasley and back again. Mrs Weasley's smile had died out and her face gave out a glow of uncertainty. "I..." she looked ashamedly away as Mr. Weasley walked over to Hermione.

"We know deep down you would never hurt either one of those boys but... sometimes..."

Hermione frowned, "What are you saying?"

Arthur sighed, "Sometimes we don't have a choice and well...

"I wasn't imperioused," Hermione said chocking on her words as she tried to convince him but saw she failed miserably.

"Alright Arthur," Albus called, "we can talk about feeling later right now..."

"Why don't you take Hermione upstairs Minerva," Molly barely whispered.

But as Minerva made to escort her away Hermione pulled away from her, "I have every right to be here... I'm just as much part of the Order as anyone."

"NO!" Molly nearly yelled stepping toward Hermione as if shielding her from the rest of the group as if Hermione might strike out and harm any one of them at any moment even if she didn't mean to.

Hermione backed away hurt by the look Molly held in her eyes. "You do blame me!" Hermione bit her lip as tears weld in her eyes at the loss of this mother figures trust. "After all we've been through I thought you had learned not to believe everything you hear."

"I don't..." Molly started but stopped and this time no one came to her rescue so she continued. "I... I just want Ron back!"

"I know," Hermione said a little calmer, "as do I... and I can help."

All at once voices cut through all with their objections or opinions.

"No, she could be under some curse."

"Let her stay... she has experience."

"We can't risk it."

"I trust her!"

"She allowed this to happen."

"SILENCE!!" Albus's voice cut through the chatter but it was Hermione's voice that spoke next.

"I didn't ALLOW this!" And as if stabbed in the heart she turned to go feeling very betrayed by the people she loved.

"Headmaster, she can be trusted," a sleek voice spoke stopping Hermione at the door. Hermione turned to see Snape staring right at her with an expressionless look on his face. "She has knowledge that we can use to our advantage," he said with his arms crossed turning back to Albus.

"And how do we know you can still be trusted," Molly bit back accepting his steely eyes upon her and not flinching. "I mean it was you who..."

"MOLLY," Albus stopped all this bickering, "you all know that I trust Snape and he has never given any of you cause for alarm and has on many times saved someone's life that would have otherwise been caught or killed. Now can we please get on with the meeting?" People all around sat as they nodded and Albus caught Hermione by the shoulder encouraging her and telling her without words that she was welcomed at this meeting. "The main order of business tonight is where Ron and Harry are or how to find them."

Lupin cleared his throat and Albus nodded that the floor was his. "I wanna know what the potions were that Severus used on them.

"And why the bloody hell it took Hermione remembering to get him to come forward," Tonks added hotly as all eyes turned on Severus who didn't look at all phased.

"I used many blood replenishing potions as well as several that would be pointless to explain since none of you would understand."

Albus went on for Severus, "Severus couldn't inform you either because it would have blow his cover and Harry and Ron would be lost with us not having any inside connection because if Severus turned us onto Harry's attack there is only one person who could have told us..."

"They do not trust me as the Dark Lord did and this mission was put to one person and one person only and the rest of us were informed about it moments before it took place. When I found out about it I went straight for the apartment and was still almost too late," Severus informed everyone.

Albus stood and conjured a pensive, "Severus the memory if you please. Molly I suggest..."

"No," Molly said rather bravely looking at Hermione in a somewhat kinder way, "I wish to know."

Hermione on the other hand already knew all to well what happened and did not wish to see anymore of her friend's blood that she was now accused of spilling and Tonks who really didn't need to see it offered to sit with her as every other adult in the room dove into Severus's memories with him. Less then five minutes later Severus pulled them all from the basin and Molly was weeping uncontrollably and threw herself at Hermione. Now at first Hermione was taken aback not sure whether Molly still blamed her or what but then when her arms tightened around her and embraced her in a shaky hug as she planted a few motherly kisses on her head as she threw words out like, "You're alive... oh you poor things... I'm so happy they have you as a friend..."

"Come Molly," Arthur pride her off Hermione after giving her a quick many hug and a I'm glad you are around gaze which everyone seemed to be wearing now that they were all out of Snape's memory as they all seemed to be inclined to come round and give Hermione a hug and most said something like Molly; everyone that is except Snape who just gave her a sharp nod which Hermione returned as Albus cleared his throat pulling the room back to attention.

"Hermione," he as well as they rest of the room looked at her, "I know I speak for all here that we are glad you made it back to us even though it took a month and we really could use your help for even though memories are fickle we knew that you are of age and are just as worried about your friends are we are."

Hermione looked around and all the faces did indeed agree with Albus; even Molly's who was still wet with grief. "I'm..." Hermione couldn't continue for she had no words of gratitude but instead looked at Albus charging forward with the question that had been on her mind since she last saw her memory. "What now?"

Albus was silent for a moment as he stroked his beard but then began by saying, "Well I think we who know Miss Lovegood can say for sure that, that person we say was not Miss Lovegood..."

"Luna would never hurt..." Hermione interrupted and then stopped shocked at her rudeness but saw by the look on Albus's face that it was quite all right at the moment.

Albus continued, "Since Minerva and I first saw Severus's memory we have formed a plan. See the real Miss Lovegood is currently recovering for numerous injuries for a brutal attack from which Severus informed us had happened and we, Minerva and I, rescued her from a set of Death Eaters with little risk to either of us since it was the none too smart Jr. Crabbe and Parkinson..."

"Neither of which could ever transfigure so much as a tea bag," Minerva finished with a chuckle.

"Indeed," Albus went on, "we then did something I never thought I'd agree to but I have allowed Filch to stand guard over the prisoners we now have stationed in one of the many dungeons Slytherin once set up a thousand years ago."

"The dungeons," Molly squeaked, for although she hated Death Eaters the idea of children or anyone for that matter being locked up saddened her.

"Nothing else we can do for then," Albus said, "a couple teachers are making normal daily trips down there to make sure that they are getting everything they need and talking to them about the good side but I'm not holding out any kind of hope for the dark side is strong and rarely returns anyone back to us once they've crossed." Everyone instinctively looked at Severus who pretended not to notice as Albus went on, "What we need is someone to go to the real Luna Lovegood and see if they can't extract the memory of her month long imprisonment from which I hope to learn a little more about our lost loved one's location."

"When do I leave," Tonks offered feeling it was the perfect missions for an animagi like herself and although Albus knew under normal circumstances she would be correct he shook his head.

"Not this time Dora," then he turned to Hermione, "we need someone who knows Luna as a friend... who can win her trust and talk with her assuring her all is well."

"ME?" Hermione was a little surprised he wanted her to go anywhere since she was wanted for murder; she really expected him to just lock her up in somewhere like Grimmauld Place and tell her to sit tight like he had with Sirius. "But Sir..."

Albus held up a hand stopping her, "I know your objections Miss Granger and I know Dora would be a better choice but if Luna asks a security question or anything like that to prove you are who you are going to tell her you are then we want someone who actually know your friendship. Now of course we can't have you gallivanting around looking like you since you are now wanted so Severus," he turned to Snape who produced a goblet of potion Hermione knew all too well as the last time she took it she spent over a month in the hospital with whiskers. "You will be taking some of Nymphadora hair and proceeding straight to the hospital because Tonks has an appointment to debrief Miss Lovegood tonight at eight."

Severus who was sitting next to Tonks reached over and before she could stop him pulled one of her hairs out. "OUCH," Tonks frowned now rubbing the spot where her hair departed company with her scalp.

"Miss Granger," Severus said holding out the goblet to Hermione who took it tentatively but then drank it down. "Remember only and hour," Snape reminded her as she painfully changed into the beautiful copy of the woman sitting next to her.

"Very nice," Minerva, who was on the other side of her, approved.

"Alastor," Albus stopped everyone from leaving as the meeting had been called, "didn't you have something to tell Miss Granger about her parents?"

Moody grunted not sure what he was on about but then remembered, "I got word from one of my Aurors that both your have been successfully had their minds returned to normal and they want you to know that they understand if you can't contact them for awhile and they want you to know that they love you very much."

A tear escaped the impostor Tonks' eye as the single tear traced it's way down her check. "Thank you," she whispered more grateful for that bit of good news then she'd be about anything in a long time.

"Constant Vigilance!" Moody growled not really liking emotions on the faces of his Aurors and Hermione quickly wiped away the tear as Tonks circled her nodding.

"You make a good me," she smirked.

"An hour people," Snape reminding everyone and with a nod Hermione gave the room one last look, stepped into the fire flooing to St. Mungo's without another word.


	5. Luna's Return

Ch 5 – Luna's return

Ch 5 – Luna's return

Hermione's arrival at St. Mungo's was interesting as she popped in a toilet cubicle. It was spotless and there was even bleach in the toilet but knew that she was in the hospital and cleaning standards were high, unless she was in her parent's bathroom which were just as high if not higher. Although she had appeared in a toilet she was both clean and dry so she didn't have to perform any cleaning spells or whatever on herself to get ready. Once she extricated herself from the stall she walked into the main hall to fine a corridor full or doctors and nurses and patients which was surprising since it was late. Hermione checked her watch and it was nine twenty six p.m. but instead of worrying about why it was so crowded she dodged around the speeding nurses who were running back and fourth holding clipboards in their hands as she looked for someone to help her find Luna for she only had about fifty minutes until the Polyjuice potion ran out.

Across the room Hermione spotted the reception desk and walked quickly over to it finding a beautiful long curly black hair quick typing woman plucking away at the magical computer. Upon Hermione's arrival she looked up giving her a quick smile and held up one finger to indicate that she would be with her in a moment. Hermione nodded in reply and waited patiently for the receptionist to finish her work. When the receptionist finally finished typing she looked up at Hermione giving her a pleasant, helpful look as she asked, "Okay love, what can I do for you?"

"Could you tell me where Luna Lovegood's room is? I have to discharge her tonight." Hermione found it weird that such a commanding voice came from someone like her but then she had to remind herself that she was not herself but the beautiful powerful Auror Tonks.

"Yes, wait two minutes," the receptionist replied again pounding away at her computer but not a minute later nodded, "she is currently on the third floor room three thirty; so you will want to take the elevators behind you and take a left when you get off them. It will be the fourth door on your right."

When exiting the lifts Hermione once again had to dodge the hustle and bustle but kept careful watch out for anyone suspicious as she made her way to the fourth door on the right which wasn't hard to find since every door was marked with large gold numbers. "Room three thirty," Hermione muttered as she found it and slowly walked in; not sure what to expect but ready for almost anything.

Luna looked up from her normal reading as the door creaked and a smile spread across her face as someone she knew, not very well, but she knew her all the same walked into her room. "Tonks! I'm so glad your here," Luna said with enthusiasm climbing gingerly out of bed and walking over to give Tonks a hug. "Nobody has visited me since last week and I am so very bored here. I feel perfectly fine yet they won't tell me why or when I can leave plus," Luna lowered her voice, "to be honest, the food isn't too great either."

Hermione hugged Luna back but couldn't help but remember the Luna which did all those awful things to her friends and pulled away from her sharply patting her arm as she turned to the room which Luna had completely to herself. "It's good to see you, Luna," Hermione said, giving a gentle smile to Luna.

Luna limped back to her bed so she could sit which seemed to be easier on her and she watched as Tonks looked out the little window. Now Luna was not one to be accused of being perceptive but she did noticed that Tonks was being a bit sharper then the normal happy woman she was introduced to awhile ago by her best friend Ginny. "Um... Tonks? Have I don't something? You don't seem... yourself or you seem angry with me?"

Hermione turned and for the first time saw the girl she had come to call friend over these many years and although she was obviously still hurt for she had scars to prove it her eyes held the happy carefree Luna Lovegood of the past. Hermione bit her lip and sighed, "It's not you... it's just me... I..."

Luna saw she was struggling with something and pointed to the chair next to the bed. "My dad says that the best way to get something out when it's stuck it to just relax and breathe... it will come when it's ready."

Hermione couldn't help but love the somewhat dippy blonde at the moment for her silly but welcome invitation. Hermione took the chair Luna offered and watched as she went back to reading the discarded week old Quibbler upside down as usual as she said nothing but allowed Hermione the time she needed to collect her thoughts. "Luna," Hermione finally whispered, "I'm not who... remember going flying on thestrals with me?" Luna lowered the Quibbler as she listened. "I know you are best friends with Ginny and are in love with Neville."

Luna's face cracked in a smile for she had only told two people she had feelings for Neville, "H..."

"Shhh," Hermione stopped her as she looked around worried someone might hear but with a wave of her wand at the door there was a soft click as it locked and a spell went up so they wouldn't be overheard. "I took some Polyjuice Potion with Tonks' hair...with her permission...and I came her to retrieve you."

Luna had taken her hands from her mouth and laid them on her lap. Her head moved up so she was facing the ceiling. She appeared to be thinking hard. Finally she spoke. "Why did you have to appear as Tonk's and not yourself?" Luna asked not aware of anything that has been going on in the outside world.

After hearing the whole story Luna frowned a bit not liking the fact that her quote unquote good name was tarnished by someone running around impersonating her. "So... everyone thinks I'm..."

Hermione shook her head, "No one with half a brain thinks you could have done those things. We all know it was someone else... we just don't know who?"

Luna couched her head a little, "And you think I know?"

Hermione nodded but saw the face Luna made and place a kind hand on hers. "Luna I don't think you have turned or anything and I still trust you like a friend but even I knew stuff I didn't know I knew. They used me too." This statement made Luna feel a little better as Hermione continued. "On the day after they laid their plan in motion they leaked a story that you had been beaten up and hospitalized but that wasn't true since Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall just rescued you two days ago."

"No," Luna argued, "I've been here for weeks," she held up the old Quibblers as proof.

"Planted memories," Hermione said with a shrug. "I mean how easy would it be to get your hands on week old Quibblers?"

"Simple," Luna had to admit.

"Plus," Hermione got her to her feet, "would your father EVER allow his only child rot in the hospital without visiting?"

"Well... I did get a letter," Luna held up a folded piece of parchment which looked as if she had read it a million times.

Luna,

I'm sorry but a big story just broke about Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Someone actually found the body of one and I must be gone for a few weeks.

You understand don't you Luna?

Much love,

Your father

Hermione looked sadly at her, "But is it like him? He has done everything with you in your life and dotes on you for you are his life... his pride and joy and would never choose the Quibbler over you. Plus it sounds so informal I mean didn't you tell me once that he calls you his Lue flower?"

Luna looked as if suddenly none of this made sense. "He... yea, he never calls me..."

"I know... I went through the same feelings... It's hard to believe they could wipe out a whole month of our memories replacing them with normal life but if you think about it logically..."

"We've been had," Luna whispered and Hermione nodded. "So... what now? What do we do?"

"I need your permission to extract a memory... your memory of where you've been... who kidnapped you."

Luna looked a little worried, "What do I have to do?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied, "just sit back on the pillows and just think of the last month... even if it starts to get fuzzy concentrate on that part... although I have to warn you I've never done this before but was showed how to do it and I'm afraid that it may be a little painful."

"Pain is nothing for friends," Luna whispered and looked as if she was beginning to hate herself for getting wrapped up in this so easily.

Hermione knew that there was nothing she could do to help Luna at the moment for she herself still hated the fact that she was doped. She instead concentrated on the task at hand and with a deep breath placed her wand lightly at Luna's temple while place her other hand on Luna's forehead.

Luna felt like her brain was being pulled out of her head and the memory on the month long stay was beginning to get fuzzy. "Hermione," she began to worry, "it... hurt... is it working? I'm not sure I can..."

But Hermione couldn't talk for she was using every ounce of her strength to extract the memory which was so much harder then she was told it would be. It was fighting her and causing her eyes to start bleeding but she wasn't going to let go and suddenly Luna screamed out in pain, but still kept her eyes closed for with that final pull the memory gave way and a long silvery strand clung to Hermione's wand.

"That..." Luna gasped catching her breath. "I never want to feel that again. Did you get it?"

"Yea," Hermione smiled holding up the silvery substance she had just bottled. "And now it's time for us to leave."

"We can't apparate out of here," Luna informed her, "I know... I've tried."

"St. Mungo's has protections around it baring apparation in and out of it but..." Hermione produced a quill form her robe pocket, "I've got us another way."

"Portkey," Luna breathed happily and reached out for it but then stopped.

"What's wrong," Hermione wondered and Luna looked right at her.

"Thank you for coming to get me... rescuing me... I don't know where I've been this last month but I'd rather know the truth then live a life of lies."

Hermione could only smile as the portkey activated and they both vanished.


End file.
